


Dancing in The Kitchen Lights

by wynniwirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blueberry pancakes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dancing at nearly 4 am the in the morning, this was an excuse to write fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynniwirt/pseuds/wynniwirt
Summary: Kageyama wakes up to an empty bed and goes to search for his husband Hinata.Uh this is just fluff I swear
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Dancing in The Kitchen Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write kagehina fluff and inspiration struck. So yay!!! 
> 
> I’m @wynniwirt if y’all wanna scream about haikyuu

Kageyama rolled over just to find a cold spot in the bed. He didn’t open his eyes but he moved his hand to feel if possibly the missing lump of his husband was just very far under the covers but felt nothing. He sighed and begrudgingly opened his eyes. He rubbed a hand to his eye and squinted at the clock. The numbers 3:47 am judged him harshly in the dark. Welp. No point in going back to sleep. Gotta go find his husband. Stupid Hinata. 

He walked down the hallway and down the stairs to see the small kitchen light on. He saw Hinata singing quietly to himself and making something. According to his song it was waffles.   
He leaned against the doorframe to look at his husband. His hips swayed to an imaginary tune as Hinata was singing quietly to himself. 

“Pancakes, pancakes, they’re so good to eat. Adding blueberries so that they’re super sweet!” 

Kageyama interrupted with a slight cough. Hinata jumped in the hair and yelled “KAGEYAMA! Jeez you scared me. Why are you up? I thought I was being quiet. Wait, do you want some?” 

Kageyama shrugged and headed toward Hinata, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Yeah sure. You were quiet, it’s just the bed got cold and I missed you.” 

Hinata chuckled “Damn who thought the great Kageyama Tobio would miss lil’ old me.” 

Kageyama nipped his ear, “Shut up dumbass. I’m allowed to miss my husband.” 

Hinata spun around and put his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “Dance with me?” 

Kageyama nodded. They weren’t very coordinated because Kageyama was half asleep and couldn’t dance even if he was fully awake. So they kind of just swayed in the kitchen to an imaginary tune, with the moonlight steaming in the window, making their rings sparkle when the moonlight hit it just right. 

Kageyama couldn’t help himself and said “I love you. Even though you make pancakes at near 4 in the morning.” 

Hinata laughed his beautiful laugh that made Kageyama soft even though it was super early. “I love you too.” He kissed Kageyama’s jaw and next thing they knew they were kissing softly. It wasn’t too fast, but it tasted like home. Kageyama decided he liked that. Hinata was Kageyama’s home, and he very much would like to come back. He’d choose Hinata everytime. 

They were so caught up, he smelled something off. Something was burning. Was that smoke? 

“Is something burning?” Kageyama asked. 

Hinata stopped and looked back at the stove. “MY PANCAKES!!!” 

“HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Hinata’s pancakes 2021


End file.
